Another Chance
by dovahkhiin23
Summary: Oshawott discovers Emolga's true motives and is feeling lonelier than ever, since Snivy hasn't confessed her feelings to him. But what will happen when another oshawott appears and catches the attention of the heartbroken starter pokemon? Kind of a harem, so to say. Entirely focused on pokemon with references and cameos of other animes.
1. Chapter 1

Another Chance

This is my first time writing a fanfic. I don't know why I didn't start sooner. Some characters are of my own idea and there will be other pairings integrated into the main story. There will be references and cameos of other anime as well as characters from other fanfics. Tell me what you think of the story.

Chapter 1- What am I doing wrong?

It was another normal day for Ash and his friends in the Unova region. Today, they were relaxing in the middle of the day with all of their pokemon out and running around playing. Oshawott, the little otter pokemon, was running around with Pikachu, Scraggy, and Axew. The four were playing hide and go seek, which was really Scraggy and Axew's idea since they were still young. Pikachu had agreed to it, being the somewhat fatherly he could be at times and Oshawott had agreed because he had nothing to do. "Alright! It's my turn to count, so go and hide", said Scraggy. He turned, covered his eyes, and started counting. He occasionally paused because he would forget the next number but still managed to get all the way to twenty. "Okay, ready or not, here I come!"

As Scraggy searched, he passed Oshawott's hiding place which, sadly enough, was a large rock. Oshawott snickered when Scraggy passed him. ' _I hate to find it funny, but for him to pass right by me is just too funny'_ , he thought. Oshawott then peeped out and looked around for Scraggy, but he had strangely disappeared. "What in the world? Where'd he go?" He asked himself, but another voice responded. "I'm pretty sure he's found Axew", a bored feminine voice said right above him. Oshawott shrieked slightly and spun around to see Snivy. "Snivy!" He acknowledged her in whiny tone. Snivy smirked, finding his reaction amusing. But nonetheless, still felt that she should apologize. "My bad. I figured you probably wouldn't be too surprised, but I should've known better knowing you." "What's that supposed to mean?" Oshawott asked, feeling quite offended. True, he was mainly a coward, but that didn't mean he could easily get scared right? Snivy waved it off, not wanting to offend him even more. "Oh, never mind that now. I just wanted to give you a heads up before SHE got over here." Snivy answered, her tone becoming darker as she gestured over to the side. ' _There's only one pokemon I know who brings that kind of mood to Snivy so quickly',_ thought Oshawott as he followed Snivy's gesture. Heading over to them was Emolga, the sky squirrel pokemon. Oshawott couldn't help but blush and smile widely when he saw it was her, even though he did it for every female pokemon who caught his eye. "Hi Oshy!" Emolga greeted as she reached them. "Hi Emolga! You still look lovely as always!" Responded Oshawott excitedly, grinning like a man who just won the lottery. Snivy silently pitied him, still glaring at Emolga, who acted as though she didn't notice Snivy. ' _If it wasn't for Oshawott, I would've been beating this little rat into a pulp right now.'_ Snivy thought to herself. As his best friend, Snivy decided against ever fighting physically with Emolga, since Oshawott believed it would allow him to get closer to her. Snivy knew it was unlikely but agreed anyway, partly so Oshawott would be happy and they would remain best friends. However in actuality, it was mainly because he needed to learn for himself of Emolga's true motives. And usually, it was the same thing over and over again. Apples. _'And I'm sure that today is no different',_ she thought. And surely enough, her expectations were true. "Oh Oshy, I'm really hungry. But it's too hard for me to get an apple from the tree over there! I need your help, pretty please? After all, who else is there that can use a scalchop better than you?" Emolga begged while making puppy dog eyes at Oshawott. Oshawott smiled confidently and proudly. "Not to worry m'lady! I've got you covered, no problem!" He replied. And with that, he marched off toward the nearest apple tree.

Once he was far enough, was when Snivy finally spoke up. "You", she said, her voice making it clear she was angry. Emolga turned to face Snivy, her face a mix of anger and annoyed. "What do you want, big nose?" She asked. "You're despicable. Taking advantage of his feelings like that in order to just get what you want. It's just evil." Snivy said, staring straight into Emolga's eyes. Unfazed, Emolga stared right back. "And why should I care about how you think of what I do and who I manipulate? Because I can assure you that no matter the answer, it won't change a thing. Because, let's face it. Who do you think he'll believe, me or you? For all he knows, his best friend could just be trying to destroy whatever relationship he probably believes we actually have. It's funny to be honest. The fact that he really believes that I might actually like him. But hey, since it drives him to bend to my will for every favor that I ask, I'm not complaining. So", said Emolga, showing no signs of guilt whatsoever as she carelessly turned away from Snivy as Oshawott returned with two apples, strangely. Still smiling like earlier, he took the first apple to Emolga. Bowing like a knight to a queen, he happily presented it to her. "Thank you very much Oshy", she said, taking it from him. "No need for thanks, ma'am. I'm just happy to see you satisfied." Oshawott said, giving her a wink. Emolga winked back before walking to eat her apple. Snivy glared after her, despising her and her ways. Oshawott sighed sadly, which caught her attention. "What's wrong Oshawott?" she asked, now concerned since he was usually always cheerful after getting Emolga her apples. Oshawott, who had been too caught up in his thoughts, to realize how loudly he sighed, snapped to attention in surprise. "What? Oh, nothing, nothing!" He lied, faking a cheerful face. Snivy could easily tell and made it known by the way she looked at him. _'Well, no point in trying to fool her. Might as well just say it',_ thought Oshawott, dropping the cheerful act. "Okay, okay. It's just that… I overheard you guys talking." He said lowly, looking at the ground. Snivy's mouth slightly dropped in shock. _'He heard_ _ **everything**_ _she said? Then, why did he still give her the apple and act all flirty with her?'_ As Snivy wondered about that to herself, Oshawott walked up to her. Snivy noticed him and looked at him in pity. "I'm so sorry Oshawott", she said. Oshawott smiled sadly and handed her the second apple that he was still holding. Snivy was puzzled now. True, she was hungry, but did Oshawott know that or was he just giving it to her because he had lost his appetite? She didn't even have to ask as he spoke up. "I heard you grumble earlier to Pikachu about how hungry you were. So, I got that one for you." Oshawott explained to Snivy. She looked at him, trying to tell if he was lying or not, which he wasn't. "You know that I could've just gotten one myself right?" She said, looking away, frowning. Having someone get an apple for her, made her feel like she was like Emolga. "Yeah, of course I know that. But", Oshawott said. Snivy felt his paw on her shoulder and looked back at him in surprise, a blush creeping up on her face. Oshawott smiled softly at her. "Aside from Emolga, you're the most important person to me." This caused Snivy to blush a lot more clearly now, though she turned away from Oshawott in order to hide it. "T-thanks." She stuttered.

Oshawott smiled, but then looked upset again. "I just don't understand. What am I doing wrong? I a nice guy, yet girls just don't seem to like me." He said. _'Oh Oshawott, if only you knew',_ Snivythought sadly. , but hid her emotions on her face. "Maybe you're too forward. Why don't you try just talking to girls and dropping small romantic hints to show them that you like them?" She suggested. Oshawott pondered the idea for a moment. _'Hmm, that actually could work a lot better! Yeah, that's it!'_ He thought. "Wow, great idea Snivy, thanks!" he said, smiling widely at her. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a girl, so I know these things." Snivy replied, shrugging like there was nothing to it. "FOUND YOU OSHAWOTT!" yelled Scraggy, barreling headfirst into Oshawott and causing them to tumble away. "Wait for us you guys!" Called out Axew, running past Snivy and after Scraggy and Oshawott. Snivy watched with some amusement as Pikachu came up to her. "Hey there. You were alone here with Oshawott huh?" Pikachu greeted, giving a sly look with his question. Snivy blushed and crossed her arms, looking away frowning. "Yes, but not like **that**. We were just talking", she scoffed. Pikachu grinned and waved bye as he continued running to catch up with the others. Snivy sat by herself and looked up at the sky. _'Maybe someday soon, if Oshawott finds a girl who likes him, it'll be me.'_ she thought to herself before standing up and leaving to go find the humans.


	2. Chapter 2

Another Chance

Chapter 2: Somebody's watching us

Oshawott and Scraggy had started tumbling down a hill, and their previous fun had turned into quite the predicament. "AAAAAAHH! Somebody help!" Oshawott yelled out. However, he only succeeded in yelling in Scraggy's ear. A few yards behind them were Axew and Pikachu who were chasing after them, hoping to catch them in time before they ended up hitting something. Unfortunately, they did hit something. The lounging figure of Excadrill snorted and flashed one eye open, blinking before looking down at Oshawott and Scraggy. They laughed nervously, knowing that despite his laziness, Excadrill was still tough. Furthermore was that he didn't like to be disturbed from his naps. "Heh heh. Sorry about that Excadrill", Oshawott apologized, Scraggy nodding in agreement. Excadrill shrugged. "Whatever. Just let me nap in peace", he said. Axew and Pikachu caught up to them as Excadrill drifted off into sleep again. "Hey, are you guys alright?" Pikachu asked, as Axew started chasing Scraggy around. Oshawott waved it off as though he hadn't been scared for his life. "Ohh, it was nothing. It was actually kind of fun." He lied. ' _Yeah sure, like you weren't screaming bloody murder the entire time',_ thought Pikachu, looking away with a slight chuckle. Suddenly, his ears heard movement in the bushes near them. He tilted his head in slight confusion before turning his attention back to the others. "So, what should we play next guys?" Questioned Axew, balancing on Excadrill while he slept. "How about Freeze Tag?" Suggested Oshawott. The others disagreed, much to his disappointment. "Well fine", he said, crossing his arms. "Why don't you guys think of something then?" Scraggy thought hard before gasping with the thrill of a new idea. The other three looked at him in expectance before the look on his face went back to one of thought. The others deadpanned. "Why… why did we even bother?" Pikachu asked Oshawott and Axew, earning shrugs from the two.

Eventually the four friends still couldn't come up with any ideas and ended up just walking back to the camp where Ash, Cilan, and Iris were about to start feeding the pokemon. "Oh boy! It's time to eat!" Cheered Pikachu, happily running towards an empty food bowl and awaiting to be fed. Oshawott looked around and saw Emolga sitting not too far from him. He sighed, remembering the way she'd talked about him to Snivy earlier that day. _'Say, speaking of Snivy…'_ Oshawott thought, now looking around for his best friend. "Hey Oshawott." She spoke from behind him in a nonchalant tone. "YEEEEEK!" Oshawott yelped before turning around to face the now smirking Grass Snake pokemon. "Seriously, again? That's the second time today!" He complained with a tiny frown. "You know, the saddest part is that I'm not even trying to scare you. You just make it too easy by not being aware of your surroundings." Snivy said, earning a bigger frown from Oshawott. As the two sat down at their food bowls, Snivy caught sight of a figure moving through some nearby bushes behind Oshawott. And he, as Snivy had said, was completely oblivious of his surroundings. Snivy sighed in irritation. _'You'd think he'd try to prove me wrong considering how whiny he was. And yet, here is a perfect example as to what I meant.'_ Those thoughts ran through Snivy's mind as she scanned the bushes for any further signs of movement. "Is something wrong Snivy?" Oshawott asked, noticing her sudden alertness. Snivy kept watching the bushes for a few seconds longer before responding "For now, there doesn't seem to be. But, I could be wrong." Oshawott didn't quite understand what she meant but shrugged anyways and just went with it. Although, he did have a weird feeling that something was up. _'Pikachu had acted in a similar way earlier. He acted as though he was confused about something, though he didn't show it for that long. I'm starting to get a little suspicious myself about what could be the problem here.'_ He thought to himself as he continued to eat his food. After everyone had eaten, they started stacking and organizing the food bowls. As Oshawott collected some food bowls, he heard a twig snap behind him. He jumped a little in surprise before turning to see only the surrounding vegetation. Frowning in confusion for a moment, he turned back to the food bowls. A few moments after doing so, he heard another rustle from the bushes, prompting him to turn around again. Still, he saw nothing. "Yo Oshawott! What's gotten into you?" Called a voice. Oshawott turned to see Tepig trotting up to him, looking at him with confusion. "What are you talking about?" He asked, looking at Tepig with equal confusion. "C'mon man. You're never this attentive to your surroundings. You're usually zoning out, fantasizing about girls." Answered Tepig, looking at Oshawott as though it was common knowledge. And in a way, it was. "Actually, I am attentive to my surroundings. I just don't show it." Oshawott denied. "And if you must know, I was trying to find out who's causing the bushes behind me to rustle. I think they're still there" he said, whispering the last part. As if on cue, the bushes rustled again, catching the attention of both pokemon. They looked to where the rustling had come from and stared nervously. "Ookay. That's creepy." Tepig said. "Yeah it is. Somebody's watching us and we don't even know who it is", Oshawott agreed. He stared closely into the bushes, looking for any hints as to what was there. Unexpectedly, he ended up staring into another eye briefly before it vanished. "Ohhhhh, crap crap crap crap crap! I just looked into its eye!" Yelled Oshawott before taking off, running. "Bro don't just leave me here!" Tepig called after him, following in pursuit. In doing so, both of them forgot the food bowls. The creature in the bushes noticed and started to consider what it should do. _'Maybe I should just take the food bowls back to them. And while I'm at it, I can show myself to them so they won't be afraid, especially the oshawott. He's the cute one and I don't want him to be afraid of me.'_ **SHE** thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chance

Chapter 3: Identity Revealed: Meet Oshianna

Back with Ash and the others, Snivy and Pikachu were having a conversation regarding whatever creature was in the bushes. "Whatever or whoever it is, they clearly don't want their identity to be known", stated Snivy. "You think it might be Team Rocket?" Pikachu asked, but Snivy shook her head. "No, I doubt it. They would've rushed in by now with some stupid contraption. They tend to rely on costumes more than actual stealth", she said. "Oh yeah, now that you mention it." Pikachu agreed. _'And yet, strangely enough, Ash and his friends always fail to realize when it's Team Rocket standing right in front of us. You'd think he would've learned by now.'_ Pikachu thought to himself. He was soon cut out of his thoughts when two voices sounded out. "PIKACHUUUUUUUU!" "SNIVYYYYYYYY!" Yelled Tepig and Oshawott, running towards them. "What the heck is with them?" Asked Pansage, joining Pikachu and Snivy. "I have a pretty good idea", answered Snivy. Oshawott and Tepig stopped to catch their breath once they reached the others. "Uhhh… mind telling us what's wrong you guys?" Pikachu asked, smiling at how funny Oshawott and Tepig looked. "S-some(huff)… some creature(huff huff)… in the(huff)… bushes!" Oshawott panted. "Wow, you actually noticed your surroundings for once. Are you sure you're Oshawott?" Pansage joked, causing Snivy and Pikachu to laugh a little. "Is that really necessary?" Oshawott questioned with a grumpy look. "No, but it was still funny", responded Pansage, smiling smugly at Oshawott who prepared to attack him. "Anyway, where is this creature, you guys? Or the food bowls you were supposed to get, where are those?" Asked Snivy, raising her eyebrow. "Eh heh, the… food bowls?" Tepig asked, gulping in fear. "Don't tell me you left them with whatever that creature is…", Snivy began, looking angrily at him. "Don't blame me! Oshawott ran away first! And he was the one cleaning up the bowls in the first place, so that doesn't make me fully responsible!" Tepig protested, pointing a hoof at the otter pokemon. "If I ran away first, then why didn't you do something to stop that creature from doing…um, whatever… it was doing?" Oshawott retorted. "Wait, so you don't even know what the creature was doing? What if it just wanted to say hi?" Pikachu said. "Don't be ridiculous. If that creature wanted to say hi, then why didn't it just do it in the first place?" Oshawott said. "Well, getting to know others was never as easy as you make it sound. At least, in my case it wasn't", came the response. Everyone froze on the spot before slowly turning to see a neat stack of food bowls. And standing next to that stack was another pokemon. Another oshawott.

The oshawott smiled shyly at the group. "Um, hello", she said lowly. Everyone was really at a loss for words and just waved in response. _'You've got to be kidding me'_ , thought Snivy. _'This is the one who was in the bushes before? She doesn't even look like someone who's the sneak around type!'_ Pikachu thought as well. The oshawott shuffled her feet nervously from all the stares she was getting. "Um, is there something wrong? Did I do something?" She asked them. Tepig finally spoke up. "Well, yeah! You were freaking stalking us everywhere! What gives?!" The oshawott shook her head no. "I wasn't stalking **all** of you. But, either way, I guess I should still apologize for doing it in the first place." She confessed, looking away shyly. Everyone sweatdropped upon hearing that. "Wait a minute, what do you mean you weren't stalking **all** of us?" Snivy questioned. The oshawott smiled. "I was only stalking one of you. Why?" She asked. _'This girl is weird'_ , thought Pansage, _'She's_ _ **completely**_ _okay with the fact that she was stalking one of us. What's up with that?'_ "Okay, so who were you stalking?" Pikachu asked. The oshawot just pointed at Oshawott. Oshawott, caught by surprise, stumbled backwards and into a tree, bonking his head on an old branch, and hurting himself. "Really Oshawott?" Said Tepig, sarcasm in his voice. The oshawott giggled at Oshawott's clumsiness and then turned to Snivy. "My name is Oshianna. It's nice to meet you all." She greeted kindly. Snivy smiled back at her a little, "I'm Snivy. Do you live around here?" "No, not really. I'm kind of a nomad and usually just walk around from place to place." Answered Oshianna. "Eugh. That sounds exhausting. Why not just settle down somewhere?" Tepig interjected, earning him a glare from Snivy. He quickly backed away, "I'm sorry." "Oh, it's alright. Everyone has their own personal opinion and that can't be changed." Oshianna assured, "But if you must know, it's because I like to travel a lot." Tepig didn't like the idea of travelling around, no matter what the purpose may be, but kept it to himself so Snivy wouldn't get angry with him again. While Snivy and Oshianna talked to each other, Oshawott stood off to the side and admired the newcomer. As with any other pretty girl he'd ever met, she had a wonderful aura about her. Looking at her made Oshawott blush and smile, and he felt his heart go _ka-thump_. Oshianna had a tuft of fur overhanging her forehead and was a shiny oshawott. "Wow, she's so beautiful", Oshawott whispered to himself. "So what? You think a girl's beautiful, big deal. It's not the first time it happened and I doubt it'll be the last." Tepig commented, standing to the left of Oshawott. He had a bored expression on his face due to hearing what Oshawott had whispered. "I don't need your comments you know." Oshawott grouchily replied, glaring at Tepig. "Well, you have to admit it. Tepig is pretty much right about it." Pikachu added, joining the conversation. Pansage came over as well. Oshawott was getting annoyed now. "C'mon and give me a break already you guys! Can't you at least support me right now?" He groaned, folding his arms. "If you want that to happen, then you'd have to give a break to flirting with female pokemon. Although by now, I would've expected you to give up by now, seeing as how **every single one of them** rejected you in some harsh way." Tepig replied. Oshawott snorted, not enjoying the memories of being rejected so much. _'The worst part is that he_ _ **is**_ _right. But, the past means nothing in the present if things can change!'_ He thought to himself. "Hey you!" A voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was Oshianna. "Is everything alright? You looked upset about something." She asked him. "Oh, that? No, nothing's wrong, I was just… zoned out is all." Oshawott answered. The close proximity between them made him blush a bit. Oshianna decided he was telling the truth and smiled. "Well then, if you say so. Anyway", she began. Oshawott noticed she was blushing slightly too. "I was hoping I could get to know you. And… you could get to know me. Since I said I was stalking you earlier, I figured maybe this could make up for it." She finished, looking away a bit. "Oh… uh, well… yeah! Sure, I'd love to!" Oshawott said, smiling. Oshianna smiled too and they walked over to Ash, talking along the way. Pansage, Pikachu, and Tepig looked surprised. "Wow. She's not running away from him." Said Tepig. "This should get very interesting!" Pansage added. _'Or very ugly'_ , Pikachu thought to himself as he looked over to Snivy. Despite the calm look she had, Pikachu could see the fire in her eyes. _'This isn't go smoothly'_.


	4. Chapter 4

Another Chance

Chapter 4: Not a wild pokemon

Ash was surprised to see Oshawott walking towards him with another oshawott by his side, but nonetheless, he was eager to meet a new friend of one of his pokemon. Oshianna had seen Ash before while stalking Oshawott, but seemed to visibly stiffen when he approached them. Pikachu and Snivy took notice of that. "Did you see that?" Pikachu asked, turning his head to Snivy. She nodded. "It's seems as if she's actually afraid of Ash. Though, that could be a problem when being around Oshawott. Since he tries so hard to be Ash's favorite pokemon", Snivy added. Being Oshawott's best friend, he had told her his personal goals in life. As expected, one of them was to become Ash's favorite pokemon. This led to him seeing Pikachu as a rival in that situation, despite the two being good friends. _'Hopefully Oshianna will give him something else to focus on'_ , Pikachu thought as he continued to watch. "Nice to meet you!" Ash greeted petting Oshianna on the head. She nodded her head in response, knowing Ash wouldn't understand her if she said something. If anything, he'd just assume she was saying hello just because she would sound friendly and be smiling. She knew based on experience that humans mainly assumed pokemon were talking friendly to them. She had once seen pokemon with completely calm expressions using foul language on their trainers who were none the wiser to consider the multiple possibilities as to what the pokemon were saying. But, no, she wasn't afraid of Ash. She just hoped he didn't try to-. "So cute! I think I'll catch you!" Iris said, smiling at Oshianna. 'Oooh, crap baskets!" She exclaimed to herself, turning around just in time to see the pokeball strike her in the face.

Everyone stared for a moment when the ball didn't catch her. "Hey Oshianna…," Oshawott began to say. "It's true! I'm not a wild pokemon! I actually have a trainer!" Oshianna loudly confessed. "Well, that's already kinda obvious," Tepig pointed out, which caused the other pokemon to give him a look that said he wasn't helping. He quickly turned away and everyone else did the same. "So, if you have a trainer, then where are they? And how come you're not with them right now? ," Pikachu asked. Oshianna frowned at that question and looked down at her feet. "I didn't like the kind of life I was living, but no one cared to ask. So, in the end, I decided to run away from home and make my own life." She answered. "Just because no one asked about you, doesn't mean that they didn't care about you. For all you know, they could be worried sick about you," Pikachu said. "Maybe, but I highly doubt it. That kind of attention was only given to my sister. She was basically the center of attention." Oshianna responded, slightly grumbling about it. "Ooh, I'm sensing some bad sibling rivalry here." Pansage joked, but dropped the smile when he saw Oshianna's face. "Save the jokes for later Pansage." Oshawott told him. "Sorry." Pansage said. "It's fine. He's right, to be completely honest with you. My sister and I never did get along. She always thought I was a bad influence and I always thought she was a party pooper. I couldn't be more happy to be away from her." Oshianna said, folding her arms with a look of content on her face. "Geez, what kind of life were you living to feel that strongly Oshianna?" Tepig asked. The others nodded in agreement. Oshianna thought about telling them. "I doubt you'll believe me, but…," she started, but dragged it out. "C'mon, it can't be that crazy, can it?" Pansage assured her. "Even if I said I was a princess? Would that be crazy to believe?" Oshianna asked.

Pansage and the others didn't say anything for a bit and just looked back and forth at each other. And then Tepig busted out laughing. "Hey, it's not a joke you know! I'm seriously a princess!" Oshianna fumed, feeling quite offended from the laughter. Pansage and Pikachu were holding back from laughing too, while Snivy silently chuckled to herself. "Okay Oshianna, honestly. Don't you know how silly that sounds?" Tepig asked. "Judging from the reaction I got… I'd say unbelievably funny." She answered with a sarcastic tone. "Sorry about that but you're not wrong," Pansage replied. Oshianna huffed to herself and then looked to Oshawott for his opinion. It was hard to tell what he was thinking with the look on his face he had, which was basically an expressionless one. _'Yeesh, what's with that look on his face? It's like he just realized something horrible. ,'_ Snivy thought to herself, having seen him make similar expressions whenever he realized something had gone bad. "Hey Oshawott. What's wrong with you?" Tepig asked him. "A… princess." Oshawott said. "C'mon man, don't tell me you actually believe tha-," Pikachu was about to finish saying until Oshawott cut him off. "Pikachu. Remember that time… when I lost that competition?" He asked, turning to Pikachu with a slight frown on his face. Pikachu put his paw to his chin in thought, trying to recall whatever he meant. _'Competition… competition… compe-! Oh, crap baskets.'_ He thought, once it finally clicked in his head. "Y-yeah. I mean… you mean that one…," Pikachu stammered. He knew what competition Oshawott meant, but also knew it wasn't a good day for Oshawott to remember. "With that nerdy-looking guy and his dewott with a bandana." Oshawott added. "What was that dewott's name again? Casey? Corey? No, wait. Um, Cecil?" Pikachu asked, failing with each guess. " _ **Caesar**_ ," Oshawott responded, hissing the name as though it were venom. The others were slowly putting things together. "Is it good that Oshawott hissed that name like that?" Oshianna asked Pansage, who shook his head no rapidly. "If he hisses a name like that then the name most likely belongs to someone he really doesn't like if not hate." Snivy stated, eyes widened a bit. _'Actually, I'm pretty sure that Oshawott told me about that competition once. His heart got broken yet again because he was rejected. Again.'_ "Caesar, yeah. Right, and you guys competed against each other for that royal oshawott girl." Pikachu said, awkwardly scratching his head. Oshianna began to catch on. "Did this competition happen to be on Scalchop Island, by any chance?" She asked. Both Oshawott and Pikachu nodded. "Oh joy. Well, at least I don't have to worry about family introductions then." She muttered after receiving their answer.

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think so far! And wow, it sure is difficult with this whole fanfic stuff! Can you guys give me some ideas or your requests on who'd you'd like to make an appearance or cameo in the story? Thanks!**


End file.
